shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutoriel pour les Nouveaux Administrateurs/Bureaucrates
Voici un blog qui sera peut-être utile pour les nouveaux administrateurs, mais peut-être même pour les anciens administrateurs. Ceci est de ma propre expérience et normalement, tout cela fonctionne, si appliqué correctement. Familiarise toi avec tous les liens suivants, garde en tête que ces outils sont pour les sysop/admin seulement. * * * * Assurez vous de savoir comment bloquer quelqu'un, utilisant Special:Block, Special:BlockList et via la page de contribution de l'utilisateur à bloquer. Supprimer une page, (blog, fil de forum, commentaire, article, modèle, catégorie, image ou fichier) restaurer une page via Special:Log/delete, proumouvoir quelqu'un. Tout cela est vital pour être un bon administrateur, si jamais vous n'êtes pas certain de tester tout cela sur un wikia régulier, car c'est plutôt bordélique, allez créer un wikia pour vous pratiquer. Les nouveaux utilisateurs vont s'attendre à se que vous soyez capable de faire cela, sinon, ils hésiterons à vous poser des question pour vous demander de l'Aide et ce n'est, croyez moi, pas l'image que vous voulez projeter de vous-même aux nouveaux. La communauté devrais être en mesure de vous faire confiance pour faire respecter les règles du Wikia et que pour se faire, vous savez comment utiliser les outils ci-dessus. VSTF est une abréviation de: Volunteer Spam Task Force, ce sont les membres de wikia qui travaillent dans le but de nettoyer le vandalisme sur Wikia. *Demandez seulement de l'aide si vous êtes envahis par des spammeurs ou des vandals ou si vous suspectez une attaque d'un autre Wikia. **Généralement, c'est une bonne idée de bloquer le plus de vandales possible mais si c'est trop excessif, envoyez une requête aux Staffs de Wikia afin de garder le wiki à l'oeil. Vous pouvez aussi demander de l'aide sur le tchat du wikia Central mais, c'est toujours mieux d'envoyer une requête au staff. ***VSTF vont aussi regarder l'IP des vandales, si jamais c'est un problème répétitif et si jamais ils le jugent nécessaire, effectuer le blocage eux-même. *Faites un signalement sur le wiki des VSTF et non sur le mur d'un VSTF ou sur une page de discussion. *Ils ne s'occupent pas de problèmes sociaux car c'est votre responsabilité. *Les VSTF ne s'occupent pas des requêtes de vérification d'IP. Utilisez toujours Special:Contact Vous devriez tenter de vous familiariser avec l'équipe des VSTF. Cela aide d'Avoir de bonnes relations car, non seulement ils vous aideront probablement plus, mais cela vous permettra de savoir ou trouver un VSTF en cas de problème. Le Tchat de Community central (centre des communautés en) contient souvent des VSTF. C'est plus rapide que d'utiliser le canal IRC, même s'ils ne sont pas toujours sur ce tchat. C'est une mauvaise idée de les spammer pour des requêtes de vandalisme hors du tchat du Central, utilisez IRC dans ce cas-là. Cas spéciaux à garder en tête 'Tchat' *Tentez de faire respecter l'ordre et les règlements mais, faites preuve de sens résonable. Vous pouvez être souble mais, être efficace quand même :) *Bannissez toujours les Trolls, les Spammers, et les utilisateurs dérengeant. Si c'est inaproprié, l'avertir est à votre discretion. 'Trolls - applies to Chat and General Wiki' *Si jamais vous remarquez qu'un utilisateur pose des questions sans rapport avec quoique ce soit ou passe des commentaires sans aucun sens à répétition, avertissez-le une fois. Après cela, éjectez-le du tchat ou bannissez-le, c'est à la discretion des administrateurs ou des modérateurs du tchat. **S'il n'y a pas de modérateur du tchat, tentez d'en trouver un sur le wiki qui est passé récement afin de le contacter. Cependant, n'insultez ou ne vous amusez pas avec le troll, cela ne fera que l'encourager. Si vous êtes seul sur le tchat, vous pouvez toujours quitter le tchat et revenir plus tard. **Si le problème est sur Central et qu'aucun administrateur ou modérateur du tchat est présent, tentez ceci: **#Tentez de chercher sur les wikis suivant: MLP, COD, RS, ou sur le Canal IRC VSTF si jamais c'est vraiment dérengeant. *Si jamais cela arrive sur le wikia des communautés, tentez de trouver un assistant. Allez sur les pages de discussions ou, cherchez sur les wikias suivants: #FTW, OPE, HPW, Community Central (Tchat) ou allez sur Canal IRC VSTF ou sur le canal #Wookieepedia et trouvez l'utilisateur Zuko (Emperor Jarjarkine). *Si les gens commencent à s'énerver, en tant qu'administrateur, les gens s'attendent à ce que vous restiez calme. Demandez aux gens de se calmer et d'ignorer le troll autant que possible. Bannissez le troll, pendant une durée raisonnable et logique selon le degré de la faute qu'il a comise ou s'il a déjà été banni avant. *Souvenez-vous de cette phrase: NE NOURISSEZ PAS LE TROLL ! 'Ne provoquez jamais un troll, ou ne vous amusez pas avec. *Si jamais un utilisateur rejoint le tchat curieusement rapidement après le bannissement et il fait référence au bannissement en se plaignant ou en demandant pourquoi cet utilisateur a été banni, il est hautement probable qu'il soit un Suckpuppet (utilisateur qui s'évade d'un ban avec un autre compte). 'Promotions *Ne donnez pas une promotion à n'importe qui sans raison, car vous pouvez tomber sur des faiseurs de trouble. Cela rend les chose difficile quand il faut retirer le grade, surtout quand c'est un bureaucrate. **Vous devrez demander aux Wikia Staff ou aux assistants dans le cas d'un ajout non intentionnel d'un bureaucrate. *Bien que certains wikia ne fonctionnent pas de la sorte, il est toujours bon de s'assurer que la communauté est en accord avec la personne étant promu et pas seulement vous. Vandales et Spammeurs *always block on sight, VSTF uses a default of 2 weeks. Do not warn them! Again disengage from communicating. *Les VSTF utilisent une durée de 2 semaines par défault pour les simple vandals. Cependant, lorsque c'est quelqu'un de votre communauté, restez logique. Tentez de bannir de manière réfléchie par exemple, évitez les 5 mois de bannissements, lorsque l'utilisateur a écrit merde sur une page. 'Communication' *Si un nouvel utilisateur arrive et fait une modification qui ne convient pas, il est toujours utile de laisser un message. S'ils répondent avec d'autres questions, tentez de répondre de votre mieux. *Répondez toujours calmement et gentillement. Tentez de lui montrer que vous avez tout le temps qu'il faut pour aider l'utilisateur qui a besoins d'aide. Ne vous fâchez pas après l'utilisateur ou ne soyez pas brutal, cela donne une mauvaise réputation de l'administration du wikia et du wikia lui-même en conséquence. Blocages *Bannir un Assistant, un staff de Wikia ou un VSTF est contre productif, ils ont le droit: ip-ban exept donc, c'est inutile. Sachez que vous pourriez avoir un bannissement global pour cela. *'Ne bloquez jamais quelqu'un car vous êtes en colère ou pour faire une blague, c'est irrespectueux et reflète mal l'image du wiki. Tentez d'éviter cela.' Assurez -vous de lire ces blogs *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Admin_philosophy *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Navigating_the_Wilds_of_Adminship *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Converting_Conflict_to_Calm *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Blocking_Best_Practices *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Choosing_the_Right_Admins